


examinations

by himamocas



Category: El Filibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Coffee, Kinky, M/M, Medical Examination, NSFW, Porn, Syringe, had to be this, i can't, i would like to thank yan and hannah for the suggestions, my first fanfic of 2018, pick-me-up, sexualized prostate exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: "a-are you sure this is necessary?!"





	examinations

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be very short but i could not resist

of course, being locked up in a room with nothing but a loose hospital gown with your arms cuffed to the examination table and your ass bent to meet the doctor's already hungry eyes meant  _something_ , right?

well, this isn't to say that isagani did not want this. no. he had specifically told them that he wanted basilio to be the one to perform this exam. and isagani had already lowkey expected some make-out sessions or maybe something more than that (since thankfully, basilio was working in a private hospital and that meant some privacy—by that, he meant locked doors, soundproof walls, and a room far away from any crowded areas—all this they got after numerous argument and cash thrown at them just for this perfect moment to happen) maybe in the middle or afterwards (it was a fucking prostate exam for crying out loud).

but to think that basilio would initiate the sex was something too uncommon, even for his boyfriend, to believe.

from behind, he could hear the pop of the bottle echoing into his eardrums, sensation and fear tickling his spine until he could feel suffocation running in his lungs.

"so, are you ready?"

his footsteps could only mask the other side of basilio—one that had his darkest intentions and unforeseeable fantasies only brought up in their intense "make-out" episodes.

somewhere below, he could feel his pants getting tighter, the shape of his penis too obvious even from a far sight.

he bit his lip. before he could even answer, he felt the tip of his nail already caressing the hole before his whole lubricated finger was swallowed in the warmth of his ass.

isagani panted, a part of him wanting to just fall to his knees and allow himself to succumb to this kind of feeling basilio was giving to him—how it ached, corrupted, and incinerated his whole being—something that he didn't expect for this to be so painful yet enthralling—something that made him want to bask and melt into the warmth of basilio's slender fingers.

his eyes slowly rolled to see basilio's teeth yanking on his earlobe, which made him moan louder (thank goodness the room was soundproof or otherwise, they'd get kicked out for this).

isagani felt a trace of saliva connecting to what he could assume was basilio's lips.

"does it hurt?"

he swallowed. he then felt another finger circling his asshole before pushing itself in. a third came a few seconds later.

isagani could only quiver at the presence of his fingers rubbing his rectum.

he groaned and thrusted his hips backwards, wanting more of it.

however, the moment was cut short when all three fingers were pulled out.

isagani had read about this in a website. once the doctor had pulled his finger (in this case, fingers) out, the test would be declared finished.

unfortunately, basilio had other plans.

"wh-what's with the syringe?"

it didn't take basilio a second for him to insert the syringe into his asshole. 

"a-are you sure this is necessary?!"

isagani was on the verge of screaming. basilio did not utter another word as he moved closer to his asshole.

"just a little pick-me-up. that's all."

a pause (with isagani's groans and hoarse screaming playing in the background).

"you see, i have a lot of patients waiting for me. i'll be up for the next two days. and i'm going to be tired. that's why i need a boost."

"by shoving coffee up my ass?!"

(two things that brought isagani to this conclusion:

1\. the hot liquid coursing through his ass and

2\. the scent of kopiko 78 invading his nostrils; a shared favorite drink of theirs that had started way back their first year in ateneo.)

the syringe was finally out, replaced by a wiggling, wet, rough object that only isagani could recognize: his tongue.

he screamed and panted, his mind wanting to numb the pain his body was experiencing yet his body thrusting into his tongue, wanting  _more_.

"a-ah! i-i'm going to—"

the last thing isagani felt before his mind went completely dead was the stickiness of his pants and legs.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is my first fanfic for 2018


End file.
